Curiosity
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: "I'm not scared of ghosts" Damian said stubbornly, Jack started to have the feeling that he was hiding something. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Although it's a little too early...


**This is for dreamlily XD I know how much you love starbreaker and this is also for this coming Halloween, though I'm nuts during Halloween XD believe it or not, whenever people come trick or treating, I throw candy out the window and laugh, some kids think I'm nuts XD oh how much I love children….**

**SOMEONE SEND ME TO THE LOONY BIN! **

"What do you mean you don't like Halloween!?" seven year old Jack asked his new friend who was sitting in front of the window watching droplets of water slide down the glass.

"I hate it!" Damian snapped crossing his arms, Jack scrambled off the couch he was sitting on and settled beside Damian "Why?"

Damian made a small growl "why did Jack have to have so many questions" he thought to himself.

"Why?" Jack repeated. Damian, thinking that there's no other way for Jack to shut up turned on the TV "See? There's nothing else to watch but these stupid shows"

"But why?" Jack asked.

Damian immediately shut off the TV the moment he saw a ghost.

Jack suddenly became suspicious "Why do you hate Halloween so much anyway" Jack tried to ask again, he was getting the feeling that Damian was hiding something "Are you scared of ghosts?" he added

"No!" Damian said a little too quickly earning a mischievous grin from Jack "I'm telling you the truth!" he said, Jack rolled his eyes "I can't find some other explanations of why you hat Halloween"

"I just hate it that's all" Damian said stubbornly.

"Give me a good reason why" Jack challenged.

Damian sighed, he hated Jack's curiosity, but he knew that nothing would stop Jack until he gets an answer "I hate it when you go trick or treating and some of the adults slam the door on your face"

"That's because you have to ask nicely"

Damian shook his head "No way I'm doing that! I'd rather get run over by trucks! Besides, having a door slammed on my face is better than the costumes my mom makes me wear" Damian finally realized what he had just said, too late, Jack was already on the floor laughing his heart out.

Damian sat there annoyed, waiting for Jack to stop laughing.

"Okay okay" Jack stopped laughing gasping for air, wiping some tears from his eyes "What's reason no.2?"

"Do I have to tell you so many?"

"Yes, or else I'll tell the whole world that Damian Hart is scared of ghosts" Jack threatened, Damian banged his head on the wall "I hate pumpkins" he finally said

Jack was confused "Why?"

Damian hesitated "Do I really have to explain?"

"Yes, every single detail" Jack grabbed a bottle of water "Just incase I laugh too hard"

Damian made a puppy dog face and stared at Jack cutely, Jack made no reaction "Sorry that face doesn't work on me"

Damian growled and went back to his angry/annoyed expression "When I was in kindergarten a bunch of 8th grades threw pumpkins at me" Damian closed his eyes and sighed, once he opened them, he saw Jack rolling around the floor again.

"It's not funny!" he snapped.

Jack sat up "it might not be to you…but to me…it's hilarious!" he continued to laugh, Damian ignored him and stared at the brightening sky.

Jack stopped laughing and finally asked why; Damian growled "Curiosity sucks"

Jack just smirked "Fine, I'll let you go for now, but you have to give me the full reason of the next one"

Damian thought for a while "Fine" Jack got ready for whatever's coming

"When I was 4, my dad dressed up as a giant ghost and jumped out of my closet-"

"And it scared you" Jack cut him off with a light chuckle.

"I wasn't!" Damian replied immediately, Jack made another mischievous grin "Then why do you hate it so much?"

"He…stepped on my favorite toy" Damian stammered.

"Ha! You are scared of ghosts!" Jack snapped.

"How many times do I have to say that I AM NOT scared of stupid ghosts! And I gotta go" Damian squeaked and rapidly ran out the door, Jack shrugged "Oh well, if he won't admit, I'll just make him admit" Jack ran up his room.

Damian entered his room shutting the door behind him, at the same time locking it. " im not scared of ghosts" he muttered "Do you think im scared of ghosts?" Damian asked his pet rabbit who was sitting in his bed "Great, now im talking to animals" he muttered and collapsed on the couch "Stupid Jack, why does he have to be so curious all the time"

Jack took out his sketch pad and his box of paint "This is bound to scare him" he said to himself and began to draw a ghostly figure on his canvas. Once he was finished, it was already afternoon "Wow that took time" Jack said turning off the lights. In the dark, his ghostly figure was very convincing.

Jack waited until it was about 6 pm, then he went to Damian's house and taped it on the outside of his window.

Jack sat under a tree waiting for Damian's reaction; unfortunately things didn't go as he planned.

Damian opened the widow throwing the scary ghost drawing back at Jack "Nice try but I'm not scared of ghosts!"

Jack sighed "I thought for sure that will scare him," he picked u his things and went back to his house.

"Gah! What does it take to scare that person!" Jack slammed the door and threw his ghost picture on the bed, then he noticed a piece of black cloth on the floor "hm…time for plan B" again Jack got to work.

Damian laid face down on his pillow "How many times do I have to tell that guy that I'm not scared of ghosts or his stupid tricks" his voice was muffled by the pillow.

Damian suddenly jolted upright looking at his pet rabbit "You don't think it might be true? Why am I so nervous anyway" he started swaying his feet back and fourth on the edge of his bed "Why am I worrying, it's not like he could do better"

Wrong, before you know it, Jack was dressed as grin reaper, carrying a plastic axe heading for Damian's house.

"Damian! Time for dinner!"

"Coming!" Damian ran down the stairs, carelessly leaving the window open, which is where Jack climbed in and hid in his closet.

After Damian had finished dinner, he went to the backyard to check if there was anyone there.

"No one" he sighed and went back inside.

Jack pressed his ear against the closet door, once he heard the door close, he jumped out "I am reaper!"

Damian's heart skipped a beat but he kept quiet eyes wide "I'm not scared" he said stubbornly

"Hmp! Why don't you want to admit it?"

"Because I'm not!"

"Just look at your face, you were so scared"

The lights suddenly turned off, Damian screamed. When the lights turned back on, Damian was clinging to a pole.

"That's all the evidence I need" Jack said trotting out the door.

"I hate curiosity" Damian muttered

**Happy Halloween :D**

**NOW IF YOU NEED ME I'LL BE IN MY LOONY BIN…. **.


End file.
